Um dia Descobrimos
by Mcjanayna Potter
Summary: fic baseada em um poema de mário quintana, no dia que você ler você vai descobri do que se trata
1. Chapter 1

**Um dia descobrimos**

Um dia você não me chamou para sair, confesso achei estranho, você me chamava para sair todos os dias. Os pedidos eram diferentes, ás vezes acompanhados de declarações lindas, mas minha resposta era sempre a mesma: "- Não" e na maioria das vezes acompanhada de "é Evans, para você Potter "

Depois de uma semana sem que você me chamasse para sair, eu não admiti mas fiquei preocupada imaginando se você estava doente. Depois de um mês, reparei que você não parecia estar doente, tudo estava perfeitamente normal, excerto pelo fato de você não me chamar mais para sair. Me perguntei se você finalmente teria desistido, como eu não tinha reparado antes que você era tão bonito?

O tempo foi passando, e eu fui observando você cada vez mais. Um dia admiti que sentia falta de ver você sorrindo de manhã e do seu costumeiro : - Quer sair comigo, Lily? - Eu Já não te odiava.  
Este ano você foi nomeado monitor-chefe, e eu fui nomeada monitora-chefe.

Ficamos amigos, descobri que gosto de conversar com você. Começamos a andar juntos, você sempre consegue me fazer sorrir, e apesar de tudo você sempre está presente.  
E um dia desses eu percebi que estou apaixonada por você , e me perguntei porque te recusei tantas vezes.

O mundo dá voltas, quem poderia dizer que eu, Lilian Evans algum dia estaria apaixonada por James Potter. E aqui estou eu, tentando detectar qualquer sinal, qualquer pista para saber se você ainda me ama.

Ah, se eu pudesse voltar atrás! quem manda eu ser tão cabeça dura? Eu devia parar de chorar o leite derramado e fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Talvez eu deva engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda a minhas amigas, mas o que elas podem fazer?

Por enquanto tudo que posso fazer é: te observar... estou te observando da janela da biblioteca, você está no jardim com os marotos rindo de alguma coisa.  
Você não sabe que o quanto adoro seu sorriso...

_**"Um dia descobrimos que se apaixonar é inevitável... **_  
_**Um dia percebemos que as melhores provas de amor são as mais simples... "**_

* * *

**N/A: **As frases em**_ negrito e italico _**são trechos de um poema de Mário Quintana, esta fic utilizará trechos deste poema. e cada capitulo terá como narrador um personagem diferente de Hp.

Desculpem o capitulo curto, estiquei o máximo que pude. proximo capitulo só depois de 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Um dia descobrimos

Um dia não te chamei para sair,estava cansado. cansado de ser xingado, humilhado, desprezado por voce. Te chamava para sair todos os dias. fazia de tudo para você ver, que eu te amo. mas sua resposta era sempre a mesma: "- Não" e na maioria das vezes acompanhada de " Evans, para você Potter "

Depois de uma semana sem te chamar para sair, eu decidi que iria fazer de tudo para te esquecer. Chamei a primeira garota "aceitavel" que vi pela frente para sair. A garota até que era bonita e tudo e eu realmente tentei ficar com ela,Mas só consegui pensar mais ainda em você.

Depois de um mês, percebi que não ia ser facil te esquecer, quanto mais eu tentava te esquecer, mais te amava. Mas continuei firme na minha decis o de não te chamar para sair.

O tempo foi passando, as vezes eu via você me observando,e me perguntava se você tinha algum problema, o que leva alguem a observar uma pessoa que odeia?  
Este ano você foi nomeada monitora-chefe, e eu por incrivel que pareça nomeado monitor-chefe.

Acabamos ficando amigos,você sabe que fica mais bonita quando não está gritando? e a minha resolução de não te chamar mais para sair foi ficando mais dificil de manter.  
Por que tudo tem que ser tão dificil? porque não consigo te esquecer? Por que você nunca aceitou quanto eu te chamava para sair?por que eu te amo tanto?... acho que estou ficando confuso ou talvez quem sabe um pouquinho maluco?

Quer saber de uma coisa? vou te chamar para sair de novo, ruiva, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...

**_"..Um dia descobrimos que beijar uma pessoa para esquecer outra, é bobagem._**  
**_Você não só não esquece a outra pessoa como pensa muito mais nela..."_**  
**_"Um dia percebemos que o comum não nos atrai..."_**

* * *

**N/a: **lembrando que as frases em**_ negrio e italico _**são trechos de um poema de**_ Mário Quintana,  
_**consegui as 5 reviews, viva! (chantagem é tudo) obrigada por terem lido e comentado  
3° capitulo 10 reviews  
bjs


End file.
